


Phantom Limb

by fitzcamebacktome



Category: Legion (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Sexual Assault, david never catches a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzcamebacktome/pseuds/fitzcamebacktome
Summary: While on the road to find Oliver and rid him of The Shadow King, David finds himself visited by an unwelcome guest.





	Phantom Limb

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated more PG-13 and I’m just going to also start off by giving a sexual assault warning as a just in case. 
> 
> This short fic was sort of a dream/day dream for me originally and hearing stuff about season 2 finally inspired me to actually write it. This sorta combines different elements we have seen from season 1 of Legion and where we could be at and how things could go in season 2. This would take place around after whenever David gets out of the pokeball lol

David stared outside the car window as trees passed by. They were heading south, but God knows where they would end up. He turned his attention towards Sydney, who was driving, eyes focused on the road. He wasn’t used to his head being clear and of one mind, it made him almost uncomfortable. _Who was he, really?_

The only current constant from then and now was Syd. The thought made David smile as he continued to watch her.

He soon found himself dozing off, as the world around him started to drown out. The sound of Sydney blaring the horn and shouting a curse quickly drew him from his sleepy daze. He inhaled a sharp breath as he readjusted himself, letting out a small irritated groan. 

Someone had sped past them and cut them off abruptly. It wasn’t long till a blaring siren followed by flashes of red and blue came from behind. Serves them right, David thought to himself. He was more annoyed that they had disturbed his sleep, than the fact that they had been cut off. He couldn’t remember the last time he was finally able to have a decent rest that wasn’t filled with nightmares. 

The police car was behind them and closer now, the red and blue lights reflecting on Sydney at the wheel. David watched as she changed from blue to red, her focus even prominent now after the incident. He felt the same kind of focus as her; except for him it was the swapping between the two colors that almost made her look different. Red, blue, red, blue, red; suddenly there was Lenny sitting where Sydney had been and in a flash, she was gone. 

David jerked back in his seat, panic rising as his heart raced. Sydney looked over at him for a brief moment, frowning with concern.  
“David, what is it?” She asked as she drew her attention back to the road. He just stared at her for a few moments before shaking his thoughts of what he just saw away.  
“No, I just- it’s nothing.“ 

She wasn’t in his head anymore, he reassured himself. Everyone witnessed it; The Shadow King rid himself of his mind and infected another host, Oliver. This was why they were on the road.  
“David…” Sydney said trying to press. David sat up straight, rubbing his hands on his legs anxiously.  
“I’m fine, nothing to worry about.” He said shaking his head. She turned to look at him once more, her eyes filled with concern. He gave her a crooked smile and she returned it with a sad one. 

Red, blue, red, blue, red-  
“Hey, kid!” Lenny said with an enthusiastic shout. She had replaced Sydney again and was now in the drivers seat. David shut his eyes quickly, putting his head in his hands. He let out a whimper as his breathing quickened.  
“She’s not real, she’s not real, she’s not real.” He repeated to himself in a shaking whisper. 

The police car finally zoomed past them. He waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. He tried to calm himself down enough to work up the courage to open his eyes. David slowly peeked open one eye to see Sydney back in the driver’s seat, calm and oblivious to what had just happened. He let out a deep breath as he let himself relax against the seat. 

“Still here, kid!” Lenny popped her head around from the back seat smirking with a wink. 

“Shhit.” David said, eyes wide. He struggled to unhook his seatbelt but it wouldn’t budge.  
“No, nope.” She made a motion with her hand and suddenly his body was frozen. He could only move his head, while his arms sat in place by his sides. He was completely vulnerable. He looked towards Sydney for any sign of help, but it was as if she had no idea. Lenny began to crawl through the opening between the two seats with a clear destination in mind.  
_“Please, don’t.”_ David begged, shaking his head. He sat unable to do anything but watch as she manipulated her body around the seat to him. 

It didn’t take long before she sat on his lap, straddling him with her hands on his shoulders, which caused him to wince. She put her finger to his lips, shushing him. Lenny slid her hands down his arms and down his chest. She felt his heart racing, which placed a teasing smile on her face. “I’m your _phantom limb._ That’s what you called me. Gotta say,” She tilted her head as she ran her hands through his hair. Everything in David screamed, wanting her to stop. He felt sick. 

“It’s starting to grow on me now. I may be gone, but you’ll always miss me.” She smiled snapping her teeth at him. “You still crave to have me up in there,” Lenny thrust her arm through her hand in a fisting motion. David tried to turn his head away but she quickly twisted it back to focus on her. “You crave me cause you don’t know how to… fly the plane. You can’t just escape to autopilot now.” She leaned in close to him, biting his ear. 

_“Who are you without me?”_ She whispered taunting him. It sent a chill down his spine. His own words were now being twisted back to him, they echoed through his mind. He felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. 

Lenny moved her hand down his chest and down his thigh.  
_“S-stop.”_ David said firmly. He couldn’t do anything. He wanted to shout but he was afraid if he yelled, vomit would come up instead. 

She moved her hand off and slid it behind his chair, grabbing the seat lever. She slowly let his seat recline back, as the sight of David’s wide eyes and quick breaths encouraged her to lower him more.  
“Lenny…” His voice trailed off as she began to crawl across him. He started to whimper again, closing his eyes tight and moving his head as far to the left as he could. _He wanted her to stop but he couldn’t move._

Lenny collapsed her body on top of his, kicking her feet up and down in the air behind her. She crossed her arms on his chest and laid on them looking up at him with a pout.  
“I told ya, kid… You and I could have given God a run for His money. But you just wouldn’t get it through your thick skull,” She rubbed her head against him. “That’s okay though,” she purred. “I don’t need you anymore.” If he kept his eyes closed maybe she would disappear, David thought to himself. “But it seems like you still want me back.” Lenny said as she perked her head up. 

“You’re not really here.” He cried out. Lenny propped herself up on her hands and knees, leaning over him. She grabbed his face in her hand and snapped it forward. His eyes flickered open; tears had already started to fill them. 

“Listen, kid,” Lenny hissed. She was growing bored and irritated at the sight of someone so powerful whimpering away like a scared child. “You know somewhere deep down you still need me, and speaking of need; I don’t have any _need_ for your girlfriend anymore either. So why don’t you guys stop trying to look for me. Or else the next time I see her,” Lenny’s voice became deep and demented. _“She might just end up as a decoration on your wall.”_ David was no longer staring at her, but the yellow eyes that belonged to The Shadow King. He let out a scream this time, not caring what would happen. 

David woke up screaming as he tried to shoot forward but his seatbelt restrained him. Sydney swerved the car but quickly regained control. Just as she gained control, the car began to vibrate and shake.  
“David, David! It’s okay it was just a nightmare. You’re okay! I’m here, it can’t hurt you.” Sydney reassured him. The panic in her voice didn’t settle his nerves. The car shook harder. “You’re okay, I’m here! You’re safe. Whatever it was, it can’t get you.” She wanted to badly to reach over and take his hand, instead of having to focus on the road. He tried to take deep breaths, but his mind was racing. Closing his eyes made it worse, he just saw flashes of Lenny again. “David. David, look at me. Just look at me, okay?” 

Sydney took her eyes off the road for a minute and their eyes connected. She gave a small smile. “Hi.” David’s heart started to slow as he regained partial control of his breathing.  
“Hi.” He let out a shaky breath. The car stopped shaking and his panic attack went on for a few minutes before he fully calmed down.  
They sat there in silence, neither one knowing what to say. 

Finally, Sydney broke it.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” She questioned. David let out a deep sigh as he kept his eyes lowered and hugged himself. He felt bile at the back of his throat rising again as the events flashed through his mind once more. Afraid to say anything, he simply shook his head. Sydney became quiet again, thinking about if she should continue to prod. 

“Was it real?” She asked. Her voice hinted at the fact that she was afraid of the answer. David lifted his head to look at her, her eyes finding his, which were now filled with tears. Sydney saw the pain and fear in his eyes, followed by uncertainty. _He didn’t know._


End file.
